phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Gallery:Candace Flynn/Specials
Candace Gertrude Flynn is the 15-year old sister of Phineas and Ferb, the eldest child of the Flynn-Fletcher household. Her day usually consists of attempting to get her brother and stepbrother in trouble with her mother, Linda Flynn, but by the time she arrives to see what they are doing, they always look perfectly innocent and normal. She is usually seen talking on her cell phone to Stacy Hirano, or less often Jenny and acts much like a stereotypical teenager when not trying to stop her brothers' antics. Read the full page... "Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!" Winter Trouble.jpg Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation! title card with credits.png Delayed .JPG WhatDoesHeWant1.jpg WhatDoesHeWant2.jpg Rear-view mirror glasses as seen on TV.jpg WhatDoesHeWant4.jpg Candace has that Christmas feeling.png|Candace going to visit Jeremy. ReadyToWriteOurLettersToSanta.png Santa thinks we're naughty.jpg|"Santa thinks everyone's been naughty?" SantaThinksWereNaughty-SyndicatedVersion.jpg ScoldingPhineas.png WhereDidWeGoWrong.png WhereDidWeGoWrong8.png Candace in snowsuit.jpg|"You've gotta be kidding." Dancing on the sleigh.jpg Christmas accomplished.png SantaClaus.png|Santa Claus makes his appearances. Candace's Christmas gift from Jeremy.png|Candace with the earrings Jeremy gave her. Jeremy's gift from Candace.png|Jeremy with the guitar Candace gave him. Candace and Jeremy sharing a hug on Christmas eve.jpg|Candace and Jeremy embracing. Christmas morning.jpg Candace gets two new pairs of her summer clothes.jpg Candace having opened her present.jpg Candace hugs her two new pairs of summer clothes.jpg Dancing, Peanuts style.jpg "Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!" SBTY1.jpg SBTY5.jpg SBTY13.jpg C15.PNG SBTY19.jpg SBTY21.jpg You got your breakfast what's eating you.jpg Not officially.jpg Candace worring about Jeremy who is in paris.jpg At the moment Jeremy.jpg Stacy, pyramids really.jpg Anime Candace - SBTY.PNG And You Thought I Made It Up - SBTY.PNG Staying with the Plane - SBTY.PNG GirlsWithBlondWigs.jpg Let's Get Going - SBTY.PNG Candace looks at jeremy.png Candace Sad - SBTY.PNG Candace from SBTY.JPG You're Candace Flynn - SBTY.PNG Cou de Crayon.jpg I was just over there in a taxi.jpg Jeremy, you used the g-word.jpg File:C+J officially.JPG|Candace and Jeremy are officially boyfriend and girlfriend Candace and Jeremy trying to kiss.jpg Candace telling Jeremy she can not get off at the next bridge.jpg At least you got a love scene on a bridge.jpg It's the End of Romance - SBTY.PNG Look, apparently I missed some big musical number.jpg Everyone on the Plane - SBTY.PNG Candace's I Believe - SBTY.PNG Candace Hugging PnF.jpg Alright, I'm taking a verse.jpg Be my guest.jpg I've often thought of you.jpg And you've gotta believe in something.jpg Today I believed in you.jpg We accomplished the impossible.jpg Candace running into the screen.jpg Time for your debut.jpg Your dreams are all in view.jpg Phineas and Candace singing Summer Belongs to You.jpg Everyone singing SBTY.JPG Isabella, Phineas and Candace headbanging to SBTY.jpg Candace notices Jeremy SBTY.jpg Candace running up to Jeremy.jpg Candace running up to Jeremy 2.jpg Candace and Jeremy sharing a hug SBTY.jpg Candace and Jeremy sharing a hug 2 SBTY.jpg Well, I missed my girlfriend.jpg Candace and Jeremy shortly before they share there first kiss.jpg Besides you forgot something in france.jpg I did, what.jpg Jeremy says the word this.jpg Candace and Jeremy starting to kiss.jpg Candace and Jeremy Kiss.JPG|Candace and Jeremy Kiss Candace and Jeremy dancing SBTY.jpg Candace and Jeremy dance 2 SBTY.jpg Candace and Jeremy dance 3 SBTY.jpg "A Phineas and Ferb Family Christmas" Mom dad and cancace.jpg PnF-FamilyChristmas5.jpg PnF-FamilyChristmas10.jpg 679px-Um Natal em Família Com Phineas e Ferb (Imagem 103).jpg Isabella singing Let it Snow Image36.jpg 679px-Um Natal em Família Com Phineas e Ferb (Imagem 104).jpg 679px-Um Natal em Família Com Phineas e Ferb (Imagem 105).jpg We wish you a merry Christmas.jpg we wish you a merry christmas 33.jpg we wish you a merry christmas 35.jpg we wish you a merry christmas 36.jpg we wish you a merry christmas 38.jpg "Phineas and Ferb: Mission Marvel" Great all set.jpg Candace after hitting the red button too quickly.jpg Candace what did you do.jpg Something's gone wrong.jpg Candace sees the machine is unplugged.jpg Phineas starting to get mad at candace.jpg Phineas having revoked candace's shed card.jpg Just lying here utterly dejected.jpg Candace starting to get up from lying on her bed.jpg Candace and isabella singing only trying to help.jpg Candace and isabella coming down the stairs while singing only trying to help.jpg Candace and isabella see mr. fletcher who has just turned the sprinkler off.jpg You've only got one butt jet.jpg Candace pacing inside shed.jpg Isabella relizing they need to go the space station.jpg Candace and isabella headed up to the space station.jpg Now make the powers blast down there and stuff.jpg Candace with the data collection tank.jpg Candace having pushed the data tank.jpg Candace and isabella watch the data collection tank roll down to the heroes.jpg I learned from the best spidey.jpg The heroes getting their powers back.jpg Candace just about to touch thor's hammer.jpg Candace after touching thor's hammer.jpg The gang waiting for the fight to begin.jpg Candace's hair and isabella's hair standing up on end.jpg Candace having seen the lightning that thor produced.jpg The gang watching the fight.jpg The gang watching the hulk and thor bounce one of the villians between them.jpg Phineas handing candace her repaired s.h.e.d. card back.jpg Candace telling phineas she is going to bust them now.jpg "Phineas and Ferb Save Summer" I don't know why you couldn't find it.jpg It must have been behind something.jpg Candace on the top shelf.jpg Candace on the top shelf 2.jpg Candace looking at the things in her box.jpg Candace telling her mom she couldn't go up there.jpg I'm future Candace.jpg There's got to be a thing that still plays this.jpg Candace having come to ask Phineas if he knows where she can watch this video casette.jpg No time I need to watch this.jpg Candace entering the garage.jpg Candace getting ready to put the tape into the universal player.jpg Aw, I was so cute.jpg It was an awesome summer.png This is Candace Flynn.png Candace promises past Candace she will take care of what is on the list.jpg But, I'm future Candace.jpg I don't know, but I can guess.jpg Phineas, what is going on out there.jpg Wow, I remember this list.jpg I promised five year old me I'd do everything on that list.jpg Stacy reading the list.jpg I remember this hair clip.jpg Candace on top of a unicorn of sorts.jpg Dreams can come true Stacy.jpg Candace licking her grilled cheese ice cream.jpg On proud beauty.jpg It's the last thing on the list.jpg Candace slowly stepping into the next room.jpg I can't do it.jpg It's just the legs and the hair.jpg i'm sticking my hand in the cage.jpg Candace having seen stacy being put into the ambulance.jpg My fear of spiders got Stacy bitten.jpg Looks like it's just you and me now Rainbow.jpg Candace still trying to get over her fear of spiders.jpg Candace freaking out after having seen the picture of the spider.jpg I really tried.jpg Summer's not over yet.jpg Candace thinking Phineas and Ferb have taken away Summer.jpg What did you do to summer?!.jpg Seriously someone moved the earth and it wasn't you.jpg Any chance it could go back spontaneously to the way it was.jpg Phineas explains what they are building.jpg one measaly rocket on one mountain.jpg That's why we enlisted the help of other kids around the world.jpg Phineas leading Candace to the control room.jpg These look like simple level controls.jpg Oh he would, but he is trending.jpg Oh, there's kilamnjaro.jpg Lock down the capsle and stand by.jpg Candace closing the capsle.jpg I sure hope there aren't any spiders in here.jpg Candace saying rodger.jpg Candace mentions the holographic image is going the wrong way.jpg I;m increasing the burn.jpg Candace headed up to the attic.jpg Candace upon hearing Stacy say she can't help her.jpg Well she's no help.jpg oh, I can't do this.jpg Theres Ferb's box way over there.jpg Oh, who am I kidding.jpg I;m using the Ferb o graphic technology.jpg My fear of spiders.jpg Remember when you helped us.jpg Phineas giving Candace a pep talk.jpg i should be able to walk across the attic.jpg Candace reacting to the word spider.jpg Candace crawling across the attic floor.jpg Candace by Ferb's box.jpg Candace opening the box.jpg Candace screaming upon seeing the spider in Ferb's box.jpg Are you kidding me.jpg Ok five year old me here we go.jpg CandaceSpider.jpg Candace with the fuse.jpg In your face arachnid.jpg What is it righty loosey.jpg Candace saying the fuse is in.jpg It's not moving.jpg That's a bad thing.jpg Candace falling over the control panel.jpg Phineas what's happening.jpg Candace trying to get the control panel.jpg What do you know I did.jpg Candace seeing the snow melt.jpg Candace seeing the contol panel is gone.jpg Not only did we save the world.jpg "Phineas and Ferb: Star Wars" Stormtrooper Candace.jpg|Stormtrooper Candace is lookin' to bust her some jedi scum. I mean...png ...not fair!.png It's so...png The Rebels need to be controlled...png Since I was young...png "Night of the Living Pharmacists" Candace looking at a magazine.jpg So uninterested.jpg What are you doing Stacy.jpg Well, I'm no help to you there.jpg Of course you're shopping.jpg I thought we could watch.jpg Stacy this is amazing.jpg They know everything.jpg Come on Candace.jpg Ewwww.jpg What's the big deal.jpg That should hold them.jpg Lacy transforming.jpg Candace, vanessa, and Doof zombies.jpg Candace and Vanessa heading down the stairs.jpg Well that explains.jpg Candace right before grabbing an object.jpg Candace looking to see what to grab.jpg Candace, Vanessa and Doofenshmirtz ready to fight the doof zombies.jpg Candace saying she is ok.jpg Preferably without the threat of a zombie appocalypse.jpg "Last Day of Summer" Vlcsnap-2015-06-14-11h04m16s538.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-14-11h04m28s616.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-14-11h04m32s427.png Candace_falling_down_the_stairs.png Last Day of Summer - PeF001 - Image 18.jpg Last Day of Summer - PeF001 - Image 44.jpg Doof%2C_Candace%2C_and_the_Do-Over-inator.jpg Vlcsnap-2015-06-14-09h53m09s987.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-14-11h05m57s205.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-14-11h05m53s311.png Last Day of Summer - PeF001 - Image 50.jpg To return to the page for Candace Flynn, click here. }} Category:Character galleries Category:Candace Flynn